Grell Sutcliff: A Death God Story Part 2
by Mkskitty
Summary: Michelle is all the rage. Grell has killed her niece, and the Death got Jackson Smith has his heart set on her. Grell becomes jelous and Michelle is forced to choose between them. Her choice was hard but she had things go from terrible to wonderful. 2 people she thaught she lost come back into her life, she's engaged, and Michelle gets to meet some Death Goddesses before her.


**WARNING: There are spelling errors. Im terrible at spelling. Sorry :)**

**A/N: The story continues. We left off when Michelle was infuriated by Grell. When I made her character I decided to give her anger issues to add more to her Death Goddess history. I still used characters from my sisters fanfiction and a new character I created. Jackson Smith, just another Death God. But he helped make a love triangle between Grell, Michelle, and him. Again, there is violence and sexual activity in my fanfiction.**

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji! **

**Please tell me what you thaught of my story in your reviews!**

Grell Sutcliff: A Death God Story 2/2

**Chapter 1**

AT THE APARTMENT Michelle stormed into the apartment complex. Everyone who saw her backed out of her way. Jackson saw her saw her and ran to tell William. Michelle's eyes were red, no pupil or any other color. She had tears of blood running down her cheeks that dripped off her chin onto her neck and dress. Her hair was a bit messed up and it clung to her shoulders like a shawl. William was running to stop Michelle but she had already gotten to Grells apartment. She kicked down the door. Grells scream could be heard all around. She moved swiftly and grabbed Grells chain saw. Williams's words from before came to her mind but she ignored them. "Michelle darling, what are you doing?!" Grell cried. "YOU KILLED MARIA! YOU KILLED MY NEICE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT. I EVEN REAPED HER POOR SISTERS CHILD! DAMN YOU! I WARNED YOU!" She ran at Grell and cut his arm as he tried to dodge it. "THIS OBSESSION WITH SEBASTIAN HAS CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE! DIE GRELL SUTCLIFF!" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs. "I have been alive for longer than you can count and I don't intend on dying now!" Grell grabbed the chainsaw and tried to push it off, but she pushed back even harder. He aimed to kick her in the shin but missed.

Michelle stepped on his ankle and broke it under her weight. Her rage had made her very powerful. Grell remembered what William had said about Death Goddesses and cried out for help. She rammed the chain saw into his chest. She could barley see his cinematic records waiting to spill over and out of his body. Then she heard a small voice. "Please aunty, please calm down." Whose voice is this? Michelle blinked and found herself in an area filled with fog. "Aunty it's so good to finally see you." The voice said. Then out from the fog came a little girl. She had long brown hair tied up with a white bow. She had eyes that looked like Sebastian's. She wore a light blue dress. And in her hands was a blood red rose. Michelle had seen that rose somewhere before. "Who are you?" Michelle asked. "I'm your niece Maria Michaelis, thank you for the rose." Maria said. Maria came over to Michelle and held her hand.

In a flash Michelle saw she was in a backyard. She looked and saw a woman a man and a young boy with red hair. "Mother, father, can I please show you how high I can fly my kite." The boy asked. "Ok Grelle." The mother said. "Where's my kite." young Grell said. "Over in the shed." The father said. Grell ran into the shed. He found his red kite and turned to leave. When he turned he saw his parents slaughtered. "Mom...dad." Grell whispered. He backed up. CLANG. Grell backed into the shovel and sent it to the floor. "What was that?! Go look and see." A man yelled. The man came closer. Grell picked up the closest object. The man opened the door. WHAM. The chain saw hit the man square in the chest. Grell ran out and tripped on the dead mans leg into a puddle of blood. Grell stood back up and looked at his hands. "Red." He whispered. Michelle blinked and was back in the fog. She saw little Maria next to her. "Bye aunty, we will meet again soon." The she was gone. Michelle blinked and saw a screaming bloody terrified Grell. William came up behind her and Michelle elbowed him in the face causing his glasses to fall off. While searching for his glasses he said "Jackson get more men! She needs to be stopped! As far as the world is concerned, all death is on pause!" Jackson came back with 2 other Death Gods. William had found his glasses and was fighting her. Jackson had come up behind her and took Grells chainsaw from her. William pounced and held her arms back. The two other Death Gods held her legs. She was finally pinned. Jackson went to help Grell. Through his cries of pain Grell said "How do we stop her?!" Jackson replied, " I don't know, but I think Will is working on it." Michelle was still crying blood. It had created a puddle on the floor in front of her. William was pleading for her to calm down. Michelle's eyes were still red. Then let out one final scream of agony before she passed out. "Why did you do it Grell!? Don't you realize you could have killed us all! Do you not remember what I told you?" Will said. "What did you tell him?" asked Jackson. "I told him how dangerous Death Goddesses could be. And he didn't listen." Jackson nodded. "Now lets get this cleared up. Death may resume! Jackson, take Grell to the infirmary. I'll be carrying Michelle behind you."

**Chapter 2**

AT THE INFIRMARY Grell said "keep her away from me!" "Relax Grell" said William "she's unconscious." "God, what happened?" Jackson asked as he was dressing Grells wounds. "Ms. Michelle has suffered mentally. I remember being told that the powers of all the Death Goddesses go fourth when the current Goddess is in rage. That's actually what killed all the past goddesses." William said while he set her on one of the beds. "So Michelle might die?!" Grell said. William nodded while he wiped the blood from her eyes. "No, I don't want to loose her." Grell said thinking of his mother. The placed his head to her chest.(thump-thump) went her heart.

IN MICHELLE'S HEAD. Michelle awoke in a black forest. She stood up and looked around. "So another one of us has been born." A voice echoed. Out from the darkness came a young woman in a black dress, she had blond hair and black eyes and green glasses. "Who are you." Michelle asked. "I am Alexandra Tesanica the female death god that lived before you." Alexandra said. "Where am I?" Michelle asked. "You are in the lost graveyard of female death gods." As Alexandra said this the forest vanished and there were nine graves. "The first one of our kind was Elizabeth Banica, the second was Jessie Rose, the third was Rebecca Nash, number four is Martina Whitestone, 5 was Clara Chase, 6 Sarah Primrose, 7 Catharine Bloom, 8 was my sister Linda Tesanica, and I am number nine." Alexandra said. "What happened to me?" Michelle asked. "The powers of us all went into your body, I am surprised your not dead." Alexandra said her black eyes looking at Michelle. "What do you mean?" Michelle asked. "All of us here died from the power, we get it when we are mentally hurt, for me it was when Linda died at the hands of a male." Alexandra said. "Why am I not dead?" Michelle asked. "That I do not know, but I give you this warning... Never let your sorrow or anger come over you, this is only your first great sadness." Alexandra said as she walked away. "Wait!" Michelle called as she raced after Alexandra. Then Michelle found herself back in the woods. She let out a cry. Then woke with a start to see Will, Jackson, and Grell whom was wrapped in bandages.

"Michelle are you alright?" Jackson asked. "What happened?" asked Grell. "I just explained everything you dumb ass." Said William. "Hay! I was asking her!" Grell said in defense. Michelle sat there for a moment. She was quiet and only looked around. They all looked concerned. "Michelle..." Will said. Michelle looked straight at him and said. "I saw...visions." Confused, Grell said "What's that sapost to mean?" Michelle had a headache and rubbed her head as she spoke. "I don't know. When I was fighting I heard Maria talking to me. I was surrounded by mist and she stood in front of me and held a rose in her fingers." "Was that all." Jackson said. "No. I also saw Alexandra. The Death Goddess before me." Said Michelle. "What did she say." Said Grell. "She said "All of us here died from the power, we get it when we are mentally hurt" and she gave me a warning. "Never let your sorrow or anger come over you, this is only your first great sadness." Michelle said. She had a puzzled look on her face. "There's something else isn't there?" William said. "Yes." Michelle answered. "We'll common out with it!" Said Grell. "When I cut you..I saw some of your cinematic records. Michelle said. Grell leaned in close. "What did you see?" He whispered. "Remember the red kite?" Michelle said. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Grell screeched. "I saw it... Grell."Michelle said with a small smile. "SHUT UP!" Grell cried as he tried to hit her. "That's enough, Grell Sutcliff." Will said as he knocked Grell away. "Mrs Michelle please get some rest, we need our best reaper in shape." Will said as he dragged Grell away. "It's good to have you back, maybe we can go reaping sometime." Jackson said as he gave Michelle's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd like that." Michelle said. Jackson smiled and left to let her rest.

**Chapter 3**

Michelle lay back down. She found herself in another dream. She was at a church. She saw herself in a wedding dress. But the groom's face was blurred. "Huh? Why can't I see his face?" Michelle said. "You are not Sure of whom you want to love." A softly kind voice said. "Alexandra?" Michelle said as she turned around. She saw a girl who looked about 18 in a black dress. She had rosy cheeks, light pink glasses, amber eyes, and she had long blond wavy hair. "I am Jessica Rose, second death goddess." Jessica said. "Did you know the undertaker? I think I've seen a picture of him with you?" Michelle asked. "My love is still alive!" Jessica said. "Yes, do you know why he always wants laughter?" Michelle said. "I used to tell him jokes." Jessica said. "What did you mean about the love thing?" Michelle asked. "It is simple, two men love you, it was nice to met you... Michelle." Jessica said before vanishing. Michelle woke up thinking of what two men she was talking about. But saw Jackson the end of her bed. "How did you sleep? " he asked. "Fine. But I have a lot of work to catch up on. That won't be fun." Michelle said. "I could help you with it if you want." Jackson said. "Really? That would be great." Michelle said with a smile. Then Grell came in. "Jackson, William has another target for you to reap." said Grell. "Ok. Got it. See you later Michelle!" Said Jackson as he waved. Michelle waved back. "Bye" Grell smiled as he left. "So, you getting friendly with Jackson?" Said Grell. "What's that sapost to mean? We were just talking." Michelle said. She was still prepared to fight him. "If you say so, but just remember-" Grell jumped over into the bed and was now over top of her. "I claimed you as mine already. Now all that's left is to mark you, but I'll save that for later." Grell said as a wicked smile spread over his face. Michelle tried to sit up but she was stiff from lying down for so long. Her joints popped, she let out a cry and lay on her pillows again. "Don't move around too much. You should still try to recover. You'll need all your energy. And no flirting with other men. EVER." Grell said as he bent down and kissed her mouth. His hair fell onto her shoulders as war of dominance commenced in their mouths. "I'll do some of your missed work today, but I will want a reward for it though." Michelle looked straight at him. "I'll think about it." "Good." Grell said. "Sweet dreams dearest."

Michelle's dreams were confusing and weird. In her dream she was running from Grell whom was chasing her with his sigh. No matter how fast she ran Grell got close. Closer. Then Grell caught her. A ocean of blood covered her as soon as Grell touched her. Sticky blood was everywhere. "HELP!" She cried. Then blood filled her mouth. Then she was pulled from the bloody sea by some one. "Are you ok?" A voice said. Michelle looked up and saw Jackson. "Jackson." She whispered. "It's ok, I'm right here." He said grabbing her hand. Michelle jerked a wake to she Jackson looking at her with a worried face. "The doctor said you can reap again, Will said I could go with you." Jackson said. Michelle nodded. "Go get changed and I'll meet you outside." Jackson said as he stood up. AT MICHELLE'S APARTMENT Michelle was buttoning her dress when Grell came in. "What did I say about flirting with other men." Grell said as he came over. "I can talk to anybody I want." Michelle said. "NO YOU ARE MINE!" Grell cried as he grabbed her shoulder. "NO! I AM NOT YOURS I'M NOT ANYBODY'S! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Michelle yelled as she punched Grell. Grell backed up, his eyes full of fear. Grell ran out the door. Michelle sighed and went to meet Jackson. Jackson explained who their target was. It was a family, a mother, father, and son. They got to the house only to find the family slaughtered. "What happened?!" Michelle said. Jackson walked over to the kid and touched his head. "That's odd, their records are already reaped." Jackson said as he went from father to mother. "But who did it?" Michelle asked. "ME!" Grell cried as he came out from the shadows.

"Now, Jackson you will join those people." Grell said as he ran at Jackson with his sigh." She is my girl!" Grell shouted. Jackson blocked his attack with his axe. "Stop this Grell! What are you doing?!"Michelle said. "Are you taking his defense?" Said Grell. "I-" Michelle was cut off. "It looks like you will have to make a choice. Either me or the dead corpse of Jackson!" Michelle backed up. She was in shock and was sad. She controlled her emotions just like Alexandra had said. "Michelle what is he talking about? Your not his." Grell stated at him "She is to! I already got to second base with her!" Grell said with a proud smile. "What? Michelle please tell me this isn't true." "I can't. It is true." Michelle said as she put her head into her hands." Jackson was in disbelief. "Michelle how could you? I thought we could be together." Jackson said. "Boy were you wrong." Grell said. "I see... goodbye Michelle. I hope you and Grell are happy." Jackson said with a forced smile as he left for the dispatch. Michelle reached out but said nothing. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Not red ones. Just the normal clear tears of sadness. She had her back at Grell. He touched her shoulders. "Why did you kill them?" Michelle asked. "To prove my point. I had love for you before he did. I don't want to loose you." Grell said. Michelle turned around with wide eyes. "I get it. Your records make sense now. You saw your mother killed before your eyes and killing was the only way you knew to live." Grell forcefully wrapped his arm around her waist. "Those records were not yours to see." Michelle just looked at him. She smiled. "It all makes sense." She hugged him back. This surprised Grell. "What the hell do you mean?" He said. "I'll make a deal with you Grell."Michelle said. "I'm listening." Grell said. "If I become yours. If I let you take me, will you stop all this senseless killing?" Michelle said. Grell put his hand to her chin to force her to look up at him. "Deal!" He said as he kissed her. Michelle loved him even though he had done so much wrong. Yet he had so much wrong inflicted onto him. She kissed back. Grell and Michelle went back to the dispatch.

**Chapter 4**

Grell of course got in trouble for killing people not in the death list and had his chain saw taken away. And was to do paperwork instead if reaping souls. Jackson still hung around and would look at Michelle every now and then. He would only wave and keep walking. Michelle hated to break his heart. But her love for Grell would cause good. Grell would no longer kill innocent people senselessly. Michelle sometimes hated being a Death Goddess. But once the strings of fate are tangled. They cannot be undone. The bell for the end of the day rang and Michelle went back to her apartment. Grell was already there. "How do you keep getting in here?!" She said. "That my secret to be kept."Grell said. Michelle sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. "I did your work for you when you were in the infirmary. I'm here for my reward. Are you off birth control?" Grell said with an evil smile. "Ok I see what your after. But to answer your question, no I'm not. I still have a few pills left."Michelle said. "Ok, I was just curious." Grell said. Grell jumped and landed in front of her. Michelle was startled for a moment. Grell swept her off her feet and carried her in one arm. He walked to her bedroom and set her down on her bed. Once the both of them were stripped down Michelle asked, "How do you intend to mark me?" "You'll see." Grell answered. He then began to finger her lovely warm body. She moaned when he touched her lower regions. Once she was wet he pushed into her. Michelle and Grell were in total pleasure. Then Grell flipped her over into dog position. As he continued to thrust into her, Grell said, "Ready to be marked?" Michelle answered through her breaths. "I guess so, but I still don't know how you-" Michelle screamed in agonizing pain. Grell sank his teeth into Michelle's left shoulder. Just like a vampire, he drank her blood. Then licked the wound till the bleeding stopped. Michelle had small tears in her eyes."Owww Grell what was that for!" She said when she turned to look at him. "The scar left behind from my bite is the mark. I'm the only one who can make a scar like that so if people see it, they will know that you have been taken." Michelle lied down on her pillows and said, "I wished you had warned me." Michelle slowly closed her eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise." Grell said as he smiled and spooned against her. He then realized that she had fallen asleep. Grell nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep too.

A FEW DAYS LATER. Michelle walked into Will's office for her target. Grell was there too. Michelle sighed and picked up the address to the targets. "They are two young girls that die in a building on fire that collapsed." Will said as she and Grell THE BUILDING. The group made up of Ceil, Sebastian, Grell, and Michelle stood outside the building they were looking for. Grell ran inside to find ugly men. "YOUR NOT HANDSOME AT ALL! YOU SHOULD NOT LIVE ANY LONGER!" Grell yelled as he cut the men down one by one. "Come on Grell we have reaping to do." Michelle said. Ceil and Sebastian ran into another room. Michelle and Grell started reaping the souls when out ran a masked man followed Ceil and Sebastian. Michelle and Grell followed. The raced outside to see the man point a gun at Ceil. "You think you can kill me?" Ceil said. The man raised the gun higher. BANG. The explosives went off. Michelle and Grell raced away not wanting to be exposed to the damage.

SOON AFTER. Michelle walked in the hospital room to see her sister die. "Please... could you leave to let us do our job." Michelle said. Ceil and Sebastian nodded and left. Grell went and did the young blond. Michelle raised her sigh. Megan smiled at her with her last breath. A tear rolled from her eye as cut down into her demon sister's chest. MEGAN'S CINEMATIC RECORS. It showed Megan as a little girl. She had longer brown hair and black ears on the top of her head. Also there was her mother. "Ok, know try to hide your ears." The mother said. Megan closed her eyes and after a few seconds her ears vanished. "That's my smart little demon!" Her mother said as she hugged Megan. NEXT BIT. "Megan, meet your new sister Michelle." Megan looked at the young girl with glasses standing next to her father. NEXT BIT. "Hey Michelle watch this!" Megan cried as she transformed into a black cat the size of a Labrador. NEXT BIT. "I'll miss you." A 12 year old Megan said as she hugged her 15 year old sister goodbye. "I'll miss you too." Michelle said. "Come on Michelle, you don't want to be late for your death god training. Michelle hugged her sister one more time and walked off with dad. "I HOPE YOU BECOME A GREAT DEATH GODDESS!" Megan yelled. "THANKS, I KNOW YOU WILL BECOME A GREAT DEMON!" Michelle called back. NEXT BIT. Megan meeting Sebastian. All the things Grell did to her. The birth of Maria. The fire. Maria's death. Megan's death. And the record was over. Michelle (being a death goddess) saw Maria and Megan walked together to the after life. Michelle tried not to cry but her tears overflowed and flooded her cheeks. Grell had finished with the blond girl and stood behind Michelle. He turned her around and hugged her. He held her there as she cried. Grell said, "I'm sorry Michelle. Please don't cry. Lets take you home." Grell came back out with Michelle in slight tears. "Why is she crying?" Ciel said. "Because she was Megan's sister my lord." Sebastian answered. Grell blew a kiss at Sebastian as he and Michelle walked out and went back to Michelle's apartment. Michelle looked as though the life had been sucked out of her. "You must be tired from today. Why don't you go rest? I will do your work again." Grell said. "Are you sure Grell?" Michelle said. "Positive." Michelle smiled. "Ok. Thanks." Grell smiled back "no problem. Now go rest." And with that he left. Michelle went to bed as instructed.

**Chapter 5**

AT THE DISPATCH Grell did all his reaping for the day and finished most of Michelle's work. Afterwords he was bored so he thought he could go see his Sebby. He got out if his desk, and ran out the door. Just as Grell left Michelle walked into the dispatch. She was gracious of Grells kindness and decided to see how he was doing with all the work. When she realized he wasn't there he thought for a moment. She knew exactly where he was.

AT THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR. Grell busted into Sebastian's room hoping for some man love. "SEBAS-" Grell started to say. WHAM! Sebastian punched Grell hard right in the face. Grell staggered back rubbing his face. "What's wrong? I thought you be over that little wench by now." Grell said. Sebastian grabbed Grell's neck and began to choke him. Grell looked into Sebastian's eyes. They were filled with sorrow, pain, and anger.  
"Se . . . bas . . . tain . . . please . . . let . . . me . . . go!" Grell rasped. Sebastian's grip tightened. "That's enough, we don't need another life lost." Michelle said as she walked in. Sebastian let go. Grell took in deep long breaths. There were red marks on his neck. "I know it is hard to control ones anger around Grell, I have tried to kill him myself many times." Michelle said glaring at Grell. She and Grell finally left after an hour of Grell flirting with Sebastian. She sent Grell back to the dispatch. Then she walked back to Sebastian's room. Michelle knew Sebastian was up to something. In the room she found Ceil. "It looks like he has gone to the underworld." Michelle said as she came looked at he confused. "A demon can travel into the underworld and may ask for one demon soul and one human soul, but to get it the demon must ether fight the devil or he has to know the devil." Michelle said fixing her glasses. "Take me to Sebastian." Ceil said. "Ceil, I am not your slave you can't order me around." Michelle said." If you won't take me I will go to the undertaker." Ceil said as he walked out. "What a spoiled brat!" Michelle said as she walked out to find Grell. She found Grell at the dispatch doing paper work. And it was her work. "Hay why are you doing my stuff?" She asked. "I was finishing what I had started." Grell said. "Oh, thank you." Michelle said. "And now I'm all done." Grell said with a smile. "Let's call it a day shall we." Michelle said. Grell nodded and the both of them walked back to the apartment complex.

Grell had been seeing Michelle so much, he often stayed the nights in her apartment. While Grell was having dinner, Michelle was in her bathroom. She was looking for her box of birth control pills but she had already taken her last pill .She had gotten word that the factory that made the pills burnt down and they had postponed shipments. She was venerable to have children! A sense of fear that Grell would find out washed over her. Michelle walked back out to find Grell finished with his dinner. "You were in there for a while." Grell said. Michelle rolled her eyes. "I was taking my birth control pill." Michelle answered. "Weren't you running low on them." Grell said with his eyebrow raised. "No." Michelle lied. Grell shrugged and carried on the evening with her. It was getting late and Grell kissed her goodnight. Grell walked back to his apartment. There was something Michelle was hiding from him. After he saw she went to bed, he snuck onto her apartment again. He looked around her bathroom for the package of birth control pills. He only found empty boxes. This ment Michelle would get another shipment soon. If he could cancel the shipment, then there would be no more pills. Grell walked back to his apartment. Although Grell didn't really like kids, he wanted one of his own. He went straight to his bathroom and made himself look like a normal, weak human with non pointy teeth. He walked down the street to the building that maintained the pill factory. He walked inside. The main 'lobby' was a dark blue room with a front desk. "Can I help you, sir." The woman at the desk said in a boarded tone. "Yes, I would like to cancel my um . . . wife's mouthy order." Grell said. "Ok sir, but the factory was burnt down, there will be no shipments of pills for at least two months." The woman said. "O' well thank you for this information." Grell said in a calm voice. In his mind he was doing a victory dance. he walked back to his apartment to transform back to his sexy Death God self.

**Chapter 6**

AT MICHELLE'S ROOM Michelle curled up on her bed in the dark. She was too tired to get dressed for bed so she slept in her birthday suit. After she was done crying about loosing her sister she slowly closed het eyes. Her dreams took her to a room with empty bookshelves; in the center was a table. "What is this place?" Michelle whispered. "This is where my soul lingers." A voice said. "Are you another death goddess?" Michelle asked turning around to see a woman with smooth black hair that flowed onto her shoulders, yet her eyes were cloudy and dull. "Yes, I was the first goddess of death, I am Elizabeth Banica, the blind goddess." Elizabeth said. "Blind." Michelle echoed. "Though my eyes can not see the present, I can see the past and future of all, I saw the beginning of the great world war, and I can see many other problems this land is to face." Elizabeth said. "Is this why you came to me to tell me about your powers." Michelle said. "No, I came to you because of your pain." Elizabeth said coming over to rest her hand on Michelle's shoulder. "I was adopted into a mortal family, I fell in love with a mortal man. . . I watched my family and friends die, I would try again but the life I wanted always slipped away." Elizabeth said. Michelle looked at her with sorrow and pity. To live forever. . . forever alone. "It was these deaths that made the power inside me come out, it came from my eyes, I covered my eyes forcing the rage back... Then I lost my sight but I could see the future and past and I made the death list able to see deaths like I can." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked away. " I know how you feel, all of us have felt it." Elizabeth said. Michelle found her self back in her room. "Why do I always have such crazy dreams?" Michelle said to herself. Michelle rolled over and looked out her window, there was a full moon out that night. She closed her eyes and felt a shadow in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a shirtless Grell leaning over her.

She widened her eyes and sat up quickly, covering herself with the sheets. "Grell! What on earth are you doing here?!" Grell smiled. "You are such a lier. You are indeed off birth control." Michelle spoke in a shocked voice. "How did you-" Grell cut her off. "Your dealing with Grell Sutcliff honey. I know how to get my information." Michelle growled. "So what if I'm off birth control! Why do you want a kid so badly? I thought you didn't like children!" Michelle threw a pillow at him but missed. Grell jumped in that moment to dodge the pillow and landed over Michelle. She screamed. Grell said, "I don't like OTHER people's children. Having a child of my own with the woman I love is a journey I would like to take." Grell was only inches from her face. She could not believe her ears. "What!" Michelle looked straight at him. "You heard me." Grell said. Then he forcefully kissed her. Michelle just realized that Grell was in his birthday suit too. He tore the sheets from her hands and clasped himself on to her body. Michelle was facing him when she tried to shove him off. But only got pressed into his chest. "Shame on you. Have you forgotten the deal you made with me?" Grell asked as he looked into her eyes. "No I haven't." Michelle said tearing her eyes from his gaze. "Good." Grell said. He ran his fingers down her spine and up again. He pressed his mouth to one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple. Michelle squirmed a bit and ran her fingers through his red hair. He brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her. He cut her tongue again on accident and blood trailed down from her mouth. Michelle ignored the taste because the pleasure Grell was giving her overpowered the slight pain from her tongue. Grell then plunged into her lower dimension. Michelle held in her screams. He went faster and faster. When he came inside her, it felt warm against her inner walls. Michelle was breathing heavily while lying on her back. Grell wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled her close to him. He fell asleep in seconds. Michelle wiped the blood off her face then played with the streaks of his hair that strayed on to her shoulders. She then pressed her head into Grells warm chest and fell asleep too.

THE NEXT MORNING. Grell was the first to wake up. He looked down to see a beautiful Michelle curled up against him with some of his hair in her fingers. Grell watched her calm sleeping face and smiled. He reached his hand to her head and took one of the red streaks of hair and twirled it around his finger. Grell then noticed something on Michelle's night stand. It was a silver tray with an envelope on it. He woke Michelle gently. "It's time to get up darling." Grell whispered into her ear. Michelle groaned. "No it isn't." She said into Grells chest making her sentence sound muffled. "Common, it's already 11:00." Michelle woke with a start and sat up forgetting to cover herself."What! Oh shit we're late! William will murder us! " Michelle tried to get up but Grell pulled her back to him. "We're not late. I sleep in all the time and William stopped caring after a while. There are plenty of other Death Gods to take our place for a little. And besides, we got a letter." Grell said pointing at her nightstand. Michelle looked over and picked up envelope. "It's from Phantomhive manor." Michelle opened it and read it. "It's an invitation to a masquerade ball at the Phantomhive mansion. It starts at 6:00 tonight." Michelle looked over at Grell. "I wonder who left it here. But that would mean that they saw us-" Michelle blushed emencly. "God made eyes so that they could see. I don't think this is something to stress over. We should go tonight." Grell said. "I would get to see my sisters belongings. Then I would be crying the whole time." Michelle said looking at the price of paper. "You don't have to go looking for your sisters things though. It's a party darling, it will be fun. And I'll be there with you." Grell said. (Gasp) "And I'll get to see my Sebastian!" Grell exclaimed.

**Chapter 7**

Michelle put on her glasses and glared at him. "I guess we can go." Then pushed him off the bed. Grell screamed and landed on the floor with a THUD. "But no flirting with Sebastian." Michelle said as she leaned over to look at him. "But that's not fair!" Grell said. Michelle smiled. "O it's plenty fair. You marked me as yours remember. So people will know that you already have a mate. You won't be able to flirt with any sexy man at that party!" Grell opened his mouth to protest but got cut off. "I have tried to kill you twice and would have succeeded if William hadn't been there. I don't think William will be at the party to save you if you infuriate me." Michelle said. "Vary well dearest." Grell said with his arms crossed. "Good, now get dressed. We can go look for costumes after we reap a few souls." Michelle said. She got out of bed, put on her bathrobe, stood up and kissed his forehead. I'll get breakfast ready." She said with a smile. Then walked out of the bedroom. "I love her so much." Grell said to himself. Once the both of them were ready they went to the dispatch. After they had reaped 22 souls, Michelle said "I think we have enough souls now. Ready to get our costumes?" Grell nodded in agreement. They had gone to a number of stores to find costumes. But finally bought their outfits after 3 long hours. Grell found a mask on a rod that was covered in red jewls and feathers. He chose a set of short red gloves with a lace lining that stopped at his wrists. Grell decided to wear a dress made of red silk that had a single strap over one shoulder and had a train that flowed behind him. The dress was also decorated with red jewels and feathers, it matched the mask perfectly. Michelle objected to the dress but it looked so good on him she tolerated his odd purchase. Michelle on the other hand had chosen a mask that used string to tie it to the head. It was a black mask coated in red glitter that looked as though it had been burnt. She picked out a strapless black dress that had ruffles spiraling down to the floor where it fanned out into a circle around her. Michelle also chose black lace gloves that went to her elbows to tie off the costume.

They rushed their costumes home then the two of them went to the dispatch to turn in the souls they had collected. After getting special permission from William, Michelle and Grell left early to get on their costumes on. The hour of 6:00 came and they left for the ball. They came to the doors of the Phantomhive mansion and were greeted by Sebastian. Sebastian was dressed all in black (as usual) and had a black-feathered mask that looked like a crow. "Greetings Michelle and Grell, I'm so glad you could make it." Sebastian said with a bow. "How did you know it was us? It's a masquerade party isn't it." Grell said. "It's a butlers job to know all of the guests at the party. Now please come in and enjoy the ball." "Thanks Sebastian." Michelle said as she walked through the doors. When she walked in she saw a splendor of colors and masks of every size. "Good evening. Welcome to my household." Ciel said. "Thank you ciel." Michelle said. "How did you know it was me?" Ciel said. "Your the shortest one here." Michelle said with a smile. Ciel looked irritated. "Enjoy the ball madam." Ceil said as he walked off to talk with his other guests. Michelle waked to the ballroom to see a group dance had started. Sebastian must have been ordered to dance by Ciel because he was dancing with a young girl in a beautiful blue dress wearing a blue mask decorated with blue feathers and all kinds of detail in blue glitter. Grell had joined the dance and was dancing with a man. Michelle suspected he would given he was wearing a dress. All the partners changed during the dance and guess who ended up dancing together. Sebastian and Grell. While they were dancing the girl dressed in blue came up to her.

"What a lovely dress." She said. Her voice sounded familiar. "Thank you. I like yours too." The girl nodded and gestured toward Grell. "Who do you think she is?" The girl asked as one of her blue feathers fell off. "She is a he. He's my date." Michelle answered. "The girl gasped. "Really! Is he Bi?" "Yes. But that's one if the many reasons why I love him." The girl spoke with a shocked face. "I hope you two are happy together." The girl smiled then walked off. After the group dance was over Michelle walked over to Grell. "Did you have fun dancing?" Grell turned around "Indeed I did." Grell said with a smile. "Now it's your turn to dance." Grell said. Michelle tried to protest but Grell swing her out onto the dance floor. The two of them looked like ice scatters on a frozen lake as they glided across the floor. People gave weird glanders but Grell did not care. Michelle was blushing under her mask. Once their dance was over the both of them walked outside. The moon was full and it illuminated Michelle and Grell in its silvery glow. "That was fun." Michelle said. Grell smiled at her. "This moon reminds me of our first night together." Grell said. "It is a beautiful night." Michelle said. Grell had his mask off and reached to take off Michelle's. With the mask off it revealed her bright green eyes. Grell pulled her onto a hug.

**Chapter 8**

Michelle wrapped her arms around his waist. " I'm looking for something to do. Michelle-" Grell looked into her eyes and dropped to one knee and held both her hands. "I think I want to marry you." Michelle looked in shock. "Grell, I'm speechless. Are you sure you want me as your bride though?" Michelle said. "I have never been attracted to females, but your different. I want you as mine forever." Grell said as he pulled a tiny ring box out. Michelle watched as he opened the box in front of her. The ring had a heart shaped diamond with tiny little rubies tracing the heart. The band was gold and then Grell read what had been in graves inside the band. "I will forever be your deadly officiant husband." Grell said. Michelle smiled and had a tear of joy till down her cheek. "Love is a labyrinth with many twists and turns, ups and downs, traps and treasures. And with this moment being the gold at the end of the maze, I say yes I will marry you Grell!" Michelle said. Grell forcefully kissed her and put the ring on her finger. Then the two of them herd steps behind them. Sebastian had come out. "Congratulations to you both. Why don't you go speed the news." Sebastian said gesturing toward the doors of the ballroom. "But we would have to leave the party and there's no sense advertising our marriage to people we don't know." Grell said. "Not true. Now if you both would come inside please. There is someone who wants to see you." Sebastian said.

"Me? Mabye that sexy man from before wants my number." Grell said." "Not you. Michelle." Sebastian said. "Really. I wonder who would want to see me." Michelle said. Sebastian led them inside. They walked through the ballroom and out into the dining room. Sebastian asked Grell to wait there. Then he led Michelle to the library. The girl in the blue dress from before was standing in the center of the room. "Hay I've seen you before! Who are you? Michelle said. "Your about to find out." The girl took off her mask and pushed her hair out f her face. Michelle gasped when she saw her sister, Megan Michaelis, standing in front if her wearing a sapphire blue dress. "Hello Michelle." Megan said. Michelle had tears leaking from her eyes as she hugged her sister. "I thought I would never see you again." Michelle whispered. "Of course you would see me again, plus I have to keep Grell away from my Sebastian." Megan said as a smile. "But how are you alive!" Michelle asked. Sebastian took the liberty of explaining the previous events. Michelle was the happiest girl alive that evening. She told Megan than she was engaged to Grell and they celebrated with the last hours of the ball. After a grand dinner and desert the ball was over and Michelle and Grell were walking out when Megan called. "Come back tomorrow you should meet some one."

Michelle turned around and asked, "Who would that be?" "It's a surprise." Megan said as she walked back inside. Michelle shrugged and continued home with Grell. Once they got home Michelle went into her bedroom, took her mask off and set it on her dresser. She looked at Grell, " That was the most deadly officiant party I have ever been to." Michelle said as she did Grells catch phrase and symbol. "Hay that's my line!" Grell said. "Once we are married it will just as much mine as it is yours. But don't worry, I won't use the term often." Michelle said. Grell sighed. "Anyway, what do you want to name our baby?" Michelle asked. "Are you-" Grell had his sentence finished for him. "Pregnant. Yes." Michelle said with a smile. "This is wonderful!" Grell exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "CAREFUL! Don't squish the baby!" Michelle said. "Sorry love." Grell said. Michelle kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok." She said. "We better go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Grell said. "Ya we have a lot of work to catch up on." Michelle said. "Not that. I need my beauty rest. I need to look my best for Bassie!" Grell said. "I don't know why you try to impress him. He's not interested. But I need to visit my sister tomorrow to meet some person." Michelle said. "Bassie will come around eventually." Grell said with confidence. Michelle rolled her eyes. Then the both of them changed out if their costumes and slept together in Michelle's bed.

**Chapter 9**

THE NEXT DAY Grell and Michelle went to the dispatch and caught up on their missed work and reaped 32 souls. At the end of the day, the bell sounded. The both of them imminently set for the Phantomhive manor. Once the great mansion came into view Michelle and Grell walked into the Phantomhive manor gardens to find Sebastian, Megan, and a brown cat the size of a pony with black tabby stripes down its back. The cat raced towards Grell with great speed. Soon Grell was pinned to the ground by a paw. The cat put a small bit of poison on its toungue and licked Grell's face. "AHHH! IT BURNS!" Grell cried. The cat rolled of and slow began to transform into a little girl about 7 with brown hair and Sebastian's eyes laughing at the screaming Grell. The girl saw Michelle and ran over to hug her. "Aunty!" The girl cried. "Maria! Good god, your alive too! I can't believe your actually here!" Michelle said as she picked up her niece and hugged her. "Let me see her." Grell said. Michelle glared at him. She jumped up 5 feet in the air with Maria in her arms. While she was in the air she spun and kicked Grell across the face. She landed back on the ground near Megan. "What the hell was that for?!" Grell shouted. "You did kill her Grell. No one is going to let you touch her so you can have another chance." Michelle says while she held Maria protectively. Grell crossed his arms and shut his mouth. Then Megan suggested they start to plan for the wedding between Michelle and Grell. The guest list, the dress, the food. Everything had to get done.

A MONTH LATER. Michelle was at her apartment and was getting into her wedding dress. Megan and Lizzy were they're helping her into her gown. Once the dress was on, Michelle looked like an angel come from heaven. "You look so adorable!" Said Lizzy. Her dress was made of white silk and was decorated with lace and small pearls. The dress was strapless and it tied with a built in corset down her back. The rest of the dress flowed down from her hips and onto the floor. A long train was installed onto the dress and it glided behind her when she walked. Her vial was made of elegant white lace. It had little white pearls seen into it and there was a row of pearls lining the headband that held the vial in place. "It's perfect. This day could not get any better! We should get to the church." Megan said. The three of them left in secret. The last thing they wanted was for Grell to see her now.

IN THE CHURCH. The ceremony had started. Grell stood at the alter in a red tuxedo. He had his hair down and had big smile on his face. "So many sexy men came to see me marry a beautiful woman. How ironic." Grell said. He must have chosen William as his best man because he was up there too. The two of them both had a red rise in their lapels. Sebastian and his family, along with Ceil and Lizzy sat in the church pew. The other death gods were there too for the marriage of Michelle and Grell. The church was decorated with red roses and ribbons. There was a white rug rolled up the isle with red rose petals scattered over it. The music started and everyone in the pews stood up and turned around to see Michelle walking solo down the isle. She had a bunch of red and white roses in her hands. Her vail flowed behind her with the train of the dress. Everyone was in awe at her sight. When Michelle reached the alter, Grell lifted the vail from her face and smiled at her. Michelle blushed and smiled back. Then the priest spoke. "Welcome all. We are gathered here today to marry this couple in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace..." The priest said. "Sebastian please object to this union. This is your last chance to take me as your lover!" Grell cried. "Was that an objection?" The priest asked. Michelle turned from a blushing bride to a bridezilla. She dropped her flowers and punched Grell as hard as she could in the face. There was a bleeding mark on his cheek from the engagement ring. "No. It wasn't. RIGHT Grell."Michelle said.

"Ouch! Yes. I withdraw my statement." Grell said while holding his bleeding face in his hands. "Well now that is cleared up. Lets continue." The priest said. Michelle and Grell exchanged vows. The priest took their hands and placed them together in his grasp. "Do you Michelle Blake take Grell Sutcliff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest. "I do." Michelle answered as she put Grell's gold wedding ring on his finger. " Grell Sutcliff do you take Michelle Blake to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest. Michelle squeezed Grells hand hard. "I do." Grell said in pain. Then he put the gold wedding ring on Michelle's finger. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Michelle reached up, grabbed Grells red tie, yanked on it and pulled Grells lips onto hers. There was much rejoicing (mainly from the other death gods). Michelle picked up her flowers then they walked back down the isle together toward the front of the church. Once they got out the front doors, there was a photographer waiting. "Wait! I can get my picture taken! I'm still covered in blood!" Grell said. "Too bad. This is the perfect punishment for asking Sebastian to object! Now suck it up and smile for the camera." Michelle said. FLASH. Thus the first photo of Mr. and Mrs. Sutcliff was taken.

**Woohoo! The end! Review if you enjoyed it. :D **


End file.
